


Routine

by Burrahobbit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Not-Pocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: In their South Downs cottage, Crowley and Aziraphale quickly fall into a routine, as they are wont to do.This particular morning, however, is different.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sim0nSn0w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim0nSn0w/gifts).

> Seems like my brain has finally kicked into gear! Glad to be writing fanfic consistently again :P
> 
> This is for my friend Simon ❤️ Hope you all enjoy!

In their South Downs cottage, Crowley and Aziraphale quickly fall into a routine, as they are wont to do.

It starts with Aziraphale getting out of bed at 5 in the morning each day, since he doesn’t usually sleep.

He putters around downstairs, organizing their shelves and dusting the tops of cupboards.

Crowley wakes around 7, so Aziraphale always puts a kettle on and starts making breakfast slightly earlier. After the fiasco with Aziraphale almost burning down the house whilst trying to make waffles, he sticks with simply making toast and eggs.

Crowley will come down in his pajamas, and give Aziraphale a good morning kiss. After finishing breakfast, the two share the morning together, before Aziraphale leaves for his job at the local library.

This particular morning, however, is different.

Aziraphale notices this at approximately 8. Normally, Crowley would already be down, talking with Aziraphale about his plans for the day, or about how his garden is doing.

The Angel nearly goes up to check on him, but hears Crowley making his way down the stairs before he can.

For a moment, he thinks that the routine has been restored, before he realizes that the sound on the stairs is the clacking of shoes.

As Crowley enters the kitchen, Aziraphale is met with a  _ very _ different sight than normal.

Where boxers and a baggy shirt normally are, there is now a not-quite knee-length black dress and heels. Short hair has been miracled long, and makeup carefully applied.

“Crowley?”

Said Demon appears nervous.

“I- sssorry it took me ssso long, angel. I jusssst- I- I wanted you to know that I feel like a woman. Today, I mean.”

There’s a short silence as Aziraphale takes this in.

“Ah. Are you going by Crowley, or something else?”

She looks slightly surprised at this.

“Um, Crowley’sss fine.”

Aziraphale nods, kissing his love on the cheek. He’d hate to ruin that perfectly-done lipstick so early in the morning, after all. Maybe later, if Crowley would let him.

“Well, my dear girl, would you like to join me for breakfast?”

The two sit down at their small table, Crowley sipping her tea slowly as Aziraphale happily enjoys his breakfast.

A few minutes pass before Crowley speaks up.

“I hadn’t realized you would take that so well.”

Aziraphale finishes chewing before responding, “it isn’t exactly the first time you have presented femininely.”

Crowley sputters. “Y-yesss, but that was a while ago! I haven’t really done that around you much.”

“Nanny Ashtoreth wasn’t _too_ terribly long ago. I thought it strange that it was the first time in centuries that you had, but I simply thought you preferred being male.”

“Well... I don’t. Prefer being male.”

“Oh. Then why is it that you’re nearly always masculine-presenting around me?”

Crowley hesitates, tapping her nails on the ceramic mug.

“It’s- you’ve quite purposefully presented yourself as male most of the time, and as a  _ gay _ man, ssso I- I asssssumed you would like it better if I wasss male.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows knit together, one hand reaching toward the Demon. She easily takes it in her own.

“It may be true that I tend to present in a  _ particular _ way, but I would never expect you to conform to that, my darling.” He squeezes her hand comfortingly. “You may be my wily serpent, but you’re still your own person. You can present however you please around me.”

Crowley squeezes his hand back with a smile.

“Besides, it’s not as if I’ve never presented femininely myself. It’s just-“ Aziraphale looks away for a moment, a tinge embarrassed. “You know how I loath to initiate change. You were always so good at it, but I usually find myself... stuck. But I might try out femininity some myself. After all, I’m supposed to be getting used to change, not avoiding it.”

“As long as you don’t make any terrible fashion choices, angel,” Crowley teases. “I know you’re fond of being old-fashioned, but maybe we could try to keep it after the twentieth century?”

“No promises,” Aziraphale says, and his love laughs.

After that day, their routine shifts slightly. Crowley will come down around 7 still, giving Aziraphale a good morning kiss, and telling him whatever pronouns they’re using on that day.

Aziraphale takes it in stride, keeping up with the changes better than Crowley ever expected.

And, as they both soon find out, Aziraphale looks gorgeous in a dress.


End file.
